


Strangely Satisfying

by Aurilia



Series: Strangely Satisfying [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Primer, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, F/F, F/M, How can something this cracky require so much research?, Illustrated, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurilia/pseuds/Aurilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primer on how the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic has been altered to suit<br/>my own twisted imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangely Satisfying

  
[ ](http://s220.photobucket.com/user/AuriliaWestlake/media/AlphaOmegaSymbols.jpg.html)

A primer on how the  
Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic  
has been altered to suit  
my own twisted imagination.

* * *

**Acknowledgements**

First and foremost, I must admit that I have no idea when or where the concept of an alpha/beta/omega alternate universe first appeared. To that original pioneer, I must say thank you; your idea, though mind-meltingly _odd_ at first, manages to stimulate my imagination in ways that previously only magical worlds could touch. I stumbled across A/B/Ω fics during February of 2013, primarily within the fandom for BBC’s _Sherlock_. Resultantly, my first attempt at playing with these concepts will take place within that same fandom. With that in mind, this guide will cover only how my own version of the A/B/Ω ideas affect that same fandom. If I ever manage to finally finish up a few of my other WIPs, I intend to revisit this idea for other fandoms (including _NCIS_ ), and I will update this document, if needed.

Next, I ought to thank my eighth-grade English teacher – I won’t name names here, but without her, I doubt I ever would have realized just how much fun writing could be, and hours upon hours worth of pleasurable time-wasting would have wound up being spent on video games instead of crafting worlds with words. I also want to thank my mom; she will willingly step outside her comfort-zone to read _anything_ I write – and though I don’t write it often, she even reads my porn. I suppose you could call her my beta reader, but (aside from glaringly obvious typos) her feedback is more along the lines of pointing out plot-holes than correcting grammar. That said, if anyone spots a glaring grammatical error, let me know. Most of the time, I’ll go back and fix them (especially if they’re in a language in which I’m not fluent).

I also need to thank [norabombay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay) right here at Archive of Our Own whose own general-purpose primer on the A/B/Ω dynamic helped quite a bit when I first stumbled on the concept. That primer can be found here: [A/B/Ω Primer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)

* * *

**A Note on How this Guide was Written**

This particular guide was written as though a person from the world described found themselves in a _Sliders_ sort of scenario and crossed dimensions into this world, and, after a couple of years, decided to publish a treatise on how their own version of Earth differentiated from this version. It was the only way I could really make sense of the idea. If you find that you quite like this version of the A/B/Ω idea groupset, feel free to adopt it for your very own.

Also keep in mind that this guide, because of the nature of the subject matter, discusses biology in great detail, including sexual acts. Though it reads more like a textbook than a PWP, this particular document is still deserving of the mature rating. If this offends, kindly go elsewhere – the internet’s big enough for everyone. Also be aware that though I enjoy receiving feedback and constructive criticism, flames are just an irritating waste of time for all concerned.

Thanks for your patience with my blathering before getting to the point of this document.

* * *

_**A Quick Introduction to the Concept of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas** _

**What is an alpha, beta, or an omega?**

Alphas, betas, and omegas are the vocabulary words used to describe the four primary genders. Four genders? Absolutely. And yes, there are only three words listed, but the term ‘beta’ covers two of the genders: Men and Women. For the purposes of this document, it is easiest to equate the term ‘beta’ with a normal human being, albeit one with limited fertility. Otherwise, betas are indistinguishable from the men and women you see every day.

The other two terms, ‘alpha’ and ‘omega’, are the remaining genders. In this world, if you were to pass an alpha (A) or an omega (Ω) on the street, your mind – limited as it is to two known genders – would identify them merely as ‘men’, for that is what they appear to be. However, it is not quite as simple as it sounds.

Please keep in mind that while you read this, I am using the term ‘gender’ to apply solely to genetic sex, and not ‘gender identity’. Though my world, much like yours, has its share of individuals born to one body who psychologically feel as though they belong in another, transgender issues are not what this guide is about.

**If betas are just men and women, then how are alphas and omegas different?**

It all boils down to physiology. Alphas and omegas are biologically different from betas, though not so different that interbreeding is impossible, nor are the children from alpha/beta or beta/omega pairs infertile (as is typically the case in cross-species hybridization). This indicates that, contrary to some extremist beliefs, alphas, betas, and omegas are all genders of the species Homo sapiens; they are all human. The biological differences among them will be discussed in detail later in this document.

**Why the terms ‘alpha’, ‘beta’, and ‘omega’?**

You’d have to ask the ancient Greeks that question. The earliest differentiation of the genders as A, B, and Ω dates back to Hippocrates. Subsequent physicians stuck with the terminology and it has survived into the modern era. It is interesting to note that in most eastern languages, they also follow the three-name rule. The only exception is Japanese, wherein they use two terms; one indicates both alphas and beta males (which roughly translates as ‘seeder’), the other indicates omegas and beta females (again, roughly translates as ‘garden’). Most Native American tribes of both North and South America actually use(d) four terms, though this practice has fallen by the wayside as the native peoples either fade into obscurity or adopt western terminology.

**You mentioned that, for the purposes of this guide, it was easiest to think of betas as normal humans, but with limited fertility. What does that mean?**

It means exactly what it says. Betas are not infertile, but they are nowhere near as fertile as human beings in this version of Earth. This is discussed in detail in the next section.

* * *

**_Population Statistics_ **

In my world, 99% of the population are betas. Of the remaining 1%, half are alphas and half are omegas. As I’ve mentioned previously, betas are nowhere near as fertile on my Earth as they are here. The largest living beta family on record when I left home consisted of seven individuals – two parents and five children. The largest beta family in history still only consisted of nine children (though this is subject to debate – though most cultures have some sort of folklore tradition of beta-born families with much higher numbers of children, the officially recognized record is supported by census data from the late Ming Dynasty). Typical family size is two children, often with a large age-gap between oldest and youngest. The last literature I read on the topic stated that the average age difference between siblings had reached an all-time low for the past century of seven years; previously, it had been holding steady at ten years.

Until recently, it was unknown just why betas had such a hard time conceiving children. With the advent of modern medicine, however, it was discovered that there were a couple of different factors at work. Primarily, beta men tend to have too high a body temperature (37.5°C or 99.5°F) to produce viable sperm. Coupled with that, beta women’s vaginal pH tends to run too acidic (3.2-3.6) to allow sperm to live long enough to reach any present ova. There are also other concerns which can play a part, including genetic compatibility, but those two are the primary reasons.

As you might imagine, one of the side-effects of limited fertility in the majority of the population is that the worldwide population as a whole is much lower than that of this world. Before I left, _National Geographic Magazine_ had published an article stating that, at current trends, the total population of the Earth would reach two billion individuals within the next fifty years. The 2010 census had us standing at 1.5 billion. I find it comforting that the alarmist windbags of my own world are quite wrong in their assumption that planet Earth is incapable of supporting more than three billion human beings; from what I understand, the population of this Earth is rapidly approaching eight billion. However, that is the last I’ll say on the topic – that isn’t what this document is about, after all.

As I already mentioned, one percent of the world’s population are either alphas or omegas. This is a pretty equal split, and they are distributed evenly throughout the world as a whole, with no one country claiming any significantly higher number of either gender. This is in contrast to the split between beta men and women. Last I knew, the world’s population of betas was listed at 52.3% female and 47.5% male, with the remaining 0.2% being those individuals with no or indeterminate gender (those born with chromosomal or other birth defects).

From what I have been able to discover from exhaustive research after arriving here, though my world’s population stands at a level roughly equivalent to where your world’s population had been in the year 1900, much of the rest of our worlds’ history remains identical, and all technological and medical advances – save those limited solely to A/Ω-specific issues – likewise remain identical to this world’s. These topics will also be explored in more detail later in this guide.

* * *

**_Physiology of A/Ωs_ **

**Traits Shared by Both Alphas and Omegas**

Both alphas and omegas have heightened senses; specifically those of sight and scent. A/Ωs see a broader range of colors than betas do, and their visual acuity is, on average, significantly more keen than a beta’s. If 20/20 is normal eyesight for a beta, 20/8 is considered normal for A/Ωs. This isn’t to say that A/Ωs don’t also suffer from issues such as astigmatism and myopia, but simply that their normal range is superior to that of the rest of humanity. Insofar as scent is concerned, A/Ωs have approximately twice the olfactory processing power of betas. This increased sense of smell is utilized primarily in identifying one another (A/Ωs give off what science has recognized as specific pheromones, unnoticed by the beta portion of the population) and in determining compatibility and bond-status.

A/Ωs also possess one sense which betas do not: they have electroreception capabilities. Much like the lateral lines in a shark, A/Ω skin contains a specialized set of nerve endings that respond solely to the presence of these same nerve endings in another A/Ω. These electroreceptors are scattered throughout their skin alongside the nerves that detect temperature and pressure, with the largest concentrations located in the fingertips and genitals. These nerves send out tiny pulses of electromagnetic energy (like a spark of static, but much, _much_ smaller) on a constant and consistent basis. These pulses dissipate within approximately fifty feet, depending on weather (they will travel farther in a humid environment than they will in a dry one). What this means for A/Ωs is that they can locate one another, even if blindfolded, stuffed into a pair of noise-canceling headphones, with a nose plug, and tied into opposite corners of a room. It is unknown why this particular trait evolved, and research is still ongoing as to the role it plays during pair-bonding.

Both alphas and omegas are outwardly indistinguishable from beta males until puberty sets in. Though the majority of betas reach puberty between the ages of 12 and 15, alphas and omegas are somewhat slower to mature, reaching the onset of puberty between the ages of 16 and 19, with omegas tending more towards the later end of the spectrum. 

It hasn’t been until the advent of non-invasive scanning techniques (sonograms, in particular, though MRIs, X-rays, and CAT-scans have also inadvertently been used to similar effect) that identifying an omega prior to puberty has been possible. In cultures where circumcision has been popular, identifying A/Ωs prior to puberty is done by checking the types of nerves present in the discarded skin (first tests done in this manner date back to 1963). Biopsies of skin have also inadvertently identified other A/Ωs prior to puberty during testing for other issues, and parents can request a specific A/Ω-test be run on any child over the age of two, but most simply don’t bother (it’s elective and expensive).

**Alpha-Specific Traits**

[](http://s220.photobucket.com/user/AuriliaWestlake/media/AlphaSymbol.jpg.html) | 

Of the two, alphas have far fewer unique details regarding their physiology than do omegas.

When compared directly with a beta male, an alpha’s genitals are significantly larger. On average, their penises are 5-10 centimeters (2-4 inches) longer, to account for the knotting mechanism located at the base, and their testicles are approximately half again as large as the average beta male’s.   
  
---|---  
  
The knotting mechanism, known in biology texts worldwide as the _crinem fornicatio_ , helps to lock the alpha’s penis in place during mating (differentiated from regular sex as being sex which takes place during an omega’s heat), to ensure the alpha’s ejaculate remains within the omega long enough to fertilize any ova present. The reason an alpha’s testicles are larger is because alphas produce significantly more semen than do beta males. Beta males average approximately eight milliliters (approximately 1.5 teaspoons) per ejaculation; alphas average approximately ten times that amount (roughly one-third of a cup). While knotted to their partner, alphas experience between three and seven ejaculations over the course of 40-90 minutes.

Insofar as differences not visible to the naked eye are concerned, alphas possess a markedly denser musculature than those of betas or omegas; their bodies pack roughly ten percent more muscle fibers into the same area as is found in either other gender. And though flabby alphas do exist, thanks to this denser muscle structure alphas enjoy slightly higher levels of endurance and strength alongside a marginally more-effective metabolism than are found in betas or omegas of similar fitness levels.

**Omega-Specific Traits**

[ ](http://s220.photobucket.com/user/AuriliaWestlake/media/OmegaSymbol.jpg.html) |  Omega physiology is what you would consider really, _really_ weird. In the terminology of this world, omegas would be considered true hermaphrodites, possessing both male and female reproductive organs and capabilities. Using the terminology from my own world, they possess both the external penis and testicles of a beta male alongside the internal uterus and ovaries of a beta female (though they are arranged somewhat differently). Using beta standards of masculine/feminine beauty, omegas also have a tendency to appear rather androgynous, with little to no facial hair, and features that seem to sit perfectly on the dividing line between male and female.  
---|---  
  
Internally, the differences are much more marked. Omegas’ bodies contain significantly higher levels of collagen and elastin than either alphas or betas. Since multiple-births are the rule rather than the exception among omegas, the higher levels of collagen and elastin allow for their bodies to expand enough to, if not comfortably, then _safely_ carry their offspring to term. These specific proteins also allow for a more rapid recovery post-childbirth than what is endured by beta women.  | [ ](http://s220.photobucket.com/user/AuriliaWestlake/media/BodyTempTidbit.jpg.html)  
---|---  
  
An omega’s uterus and ovaries/fallopian tubes are located slightly higher than those of a beta female, with the cervix opening into the rectum, rather than a separate vagina. The walls of the rectum are thicker than in any other gender, since it needs to be able to stretch far enough to allow for childbirth. Imbedded within the mucosal lining of an omega’s recto-vaginal walls are unique structures not found in alpha or beta physiology: small ‘teeth’ made up of keratin, known as _vagina dentata_. Each of these small, needlelike, retractable protrusions are only slightly thicker than a human hair, are hollow, and situated in the base of each dentata are a bundle of micro-muscles, as well as a small gland, much like a sweat gland, that produces a potent neurotoxin.

 _Vagina dentata_ serve three primary functions: 

  1. Self-defense. If rape is attempted on an omega, the stress-hormones released trigger the dentata glands to produce a neurotoxin and also trigger the dentata to spike out from the recto-vaginal walls. In addition to being very painful in and of themselves, the neurotoxin renders the perpetrator immobile for anywhere from one to four hours. 
  2. Mating. During heat-supported sexual intercourse, the dentata will respond to the knotting of the alpha’s penis during ejaculation and spike outwards to help secure the penis in place. Thanks to the unique chemical composition of the natural lubrication manufactured during heat, the alpha doesn’t feel this as pain – all reports indicate it is actually quite pleasurable. It goes without saying that during an omega’s heat, during intercourse with their chosen alpha, the dentata do _not_ secrete any sort of toxin. 
  3. Childbirth assistance. During the preliminary stages of childbirth, enzymes released into the mucus lining of the recto-vaginal walls dull the tips of the dentata. Later, during active childbirth, as the baby is being pushed through the birth canal, the dentata then act much like microscopic ‘fingers’ to help move the baby along.



Participating in sexual intercourse outside of heats, the _vagina dentata_ do not engage. Prostate stimulation is also possible, though it takes a bit more ‘work’ than in a beta or an alpha – the gland is still located in the same place for all, but since the omega’s rectal walls are thicker, it can be harder to find.

[ ](http://s220.photobucket.com/user/AuriliaWestlake/media/OmegaReproductiveSystem.jpg.html)

Unlike beta females, omegas don’t have menstrual periods on a monthly basis. Instead, they go into heat every six to twelve weeks. An omega’s heat is aptly named as the first indicator that one is oncoming is an increase in body temperature of roughly 4°C (approximately 7°F). The second indicator that a heat is imminent is that the omega’s body begins to prepare for penetration. This manifests in three ways: First, the _generatiua sphincter_ , the ‘doorway’ between the omega’s colon and rectum, seals shut. Second, the mucosal lining of the omega’s recto-vaginal walls begin secreting a natural lubrication, not unlike the vaginal secretions of an aroused beta female, and is similar in quantity. The primary difference between the lubrications generated by omegas and those found in beta women, aside from some small details in its specific chemical composition, is that the omega continuously generates this viscous liquid for the duration of their heat, whereas beta women only manufacture it while aroused. During this second stage of heat, the omega also begins to emit a higher concentration of pheromones through their sweat-glands. If the omega is pair-bonded, this will trigger their alpha’s ‘caregiver’ mode into high-gear; the alpha will typically become very solicitous to their omega, ensuring that the omega rests and partakes of plenty of healthful beverages (water, milk, juices and the like). If the omega is unbonded, the scent produced is much stronger – strong enough that even the more-limited capabilities of a beta can pick up on it – and acts as a ‘call’ of sorts to any unbonded alpha in the area, causing the alphas to seek out the omega to see if he can be ‘won’. It is during this stage that alpha-alpha conflicts are most common. 

[](http://s220.photobucket.com/user/AuriliaWestlake/media/TidbitonBirthControl.jpg.html) |  The final indicator of an omega’s heat is, simply put, a vastly increased libido. The duration of an omega’s heat, from start to finish, is anywhere from three to five days. Stage one typically lasts 10-12 hours, stage two likewise lasts around 10-12 hours, with the remaining duration of the omega’s heat comprised of stage three.  
---|---  
  
On reaching puberty, an omega’s first heat is ‘false’; they receive all the symptoms, but no ova are released, and as a result, pregnancy and pair-bonding is not possible. This first ‘false heat’ is also of a much shorter duration than usual, lasting only one to two days.

Though highly uncomfortable, heats can be ignored. The instincts to mate are very strong, but not insurmountable. As of the time I left my world behind, research was still ongoing to find an effective hormonal treatment to suppress an omega’s heat cycle. Since suppressing it entirely isn’t an option, omegas must rely solely on palliative care for the individual symptoms, using things like paracetamol (acetaminophen) or cold-compresses and the like to control the temperature spike, the equivalent of panty-liners to absorb any leaked lubricative fluids, and sheer willpower to ignore the increase in libido. As for the increased production of sweat and the pheromones included, there are a wide variety of both over-the-counter and prescription-strength products available, ranging from soaps and lotions to bath salts and talcum-like powders. All these options contain specific derivatives of aluminum, specifically one of the following four chemicals: aluminum chloride, aluminum zirconium tricholorohydrex glycine, aluminum chlorohydrate, aluminum hydroxybromide. Over-the-counter options tend to be 15-25% active ingredient, with prescription-strength options in concentrations of up to 80%. If an omega successfully resists the urge to mate during their heat cycle, the lining of their uterus is not expelled, as it is in beta women, but reabsorbed by their body. Also unlike beta menstrual cycles, an omega’s ovaries only release ova when an alpha’s penile knot is locked into place, providing steady pressure on the _nodo sensorem_ , a small bundle of nerves wrapped around a specific gland whose only purpose is to trigger ovulation.

Since there are no effective hormonal therapies to either suppress an omega’s heats entirely or to eliminate ovulation during a knotted mating, and since the probability of pregnancy is 99% during a knotted mating, A/Ω couples who do not desire offspring must rely on other methods of birth control. The most common is known as ‘restrictive penetration’, where the alpha ensures that his knot forms outside of the omega’s body. As you may imagine, there are a number of sex-aids available to assist in this endeavor, though most alphas with whom I was acquainted, if they utilized this method, tended to prefer simply holding the base of their penises during copulation. The next most-common methods of birth control are, in essence, omega-specific diaphragms or cervical caps. Due to the quantity of semen produced by an alpha during ejaculation, condoms are not generally used – the reservoir tip tends to swell to an uncomfortable level for both partners. Even if a physical contraceptive is used, there is still an average failure rate of roughly 15%. However, this failure rate drops to less than 5% if coupled with a spermicidal agent. For couples not wishing to have children, the only guaranteed method of birth control is abstinence, as even surgical sterilization has a failure rate (approximately 0.2% of cases self-correct). Culturally, sterilization is strongly frowned on, and most doctors won’t agree to it unless it’s a pair-bonded couple who’ve already had at least one child (unless there are other factors at work, such as cancer or irreparable damage from physical trauma).

* * *

_**Fertility and Pregnancy** _

As in this world, the most-common gender-pair (excluding triads and larger groups) in my world are beta men and women. For the reasons already detailed in the population segment of this pamphlet, beta couples have an inordinately difficult time procreating. Also as it is here, same-sex beta couples are, of course, incapable of creating offspring of their own (without the assistance of a third party and/or an IVF clinic – this is also the case for A/A and A/mB pairs).

Moving on to gender pairs unknown in this world, alphas and female betas rarely produce offspring. Even though alphas produce copious quantities of highly virile sperm, the sperm themselves are unusually sensitive to the acidity of the female beta’s vaginal lining. These couples, if they are diligent about having sex during every available fertile time, will only produce offspring in maybe 3% of cases. Even factoring in fertility assistance from the medical profession, those odds only increase to approximately one chance in twenty (or 5%).

Male beta and omega pairings are only marginally more successful than A/fBs; beta sperm will live longer in the omega’s reproductive tract, but they have farther to travel. Compounding this is the fact that omegas will only ovulate if appropriate pressure is placed on their _nodo sensorem_ during heat. As is the case with the aids available for ‘restrictive penetration’, there likewise exists a wide variety of similar aids for mB/Ω couples. These couples, without expert assistance, tend to reproduce in approximately 8% of cases. The statistics increase to 10% if a fertility specialist is called in.

Dual-omega pairs are very rare, but of the non-A/Ω possibilities, they are the most successful at having children. Without specialist interference, Ω/Ω couples have a reproductive success rate of 25%. If they chose to seek medical help, those odds increase to 48%. And while I’m on this topic, it should be stated that omegas _cannot_ self-fertilize. Enzymes within their reproductive tract recognize if the omega’s own sperm are present and take action to destroy them. Just why are these pairs so successful where all others fail, particularly since omega penises lack a knotting mechanism? It’s one of evolution’s little quirks. If an omega goes into heat without having scented an alpha (time durations vary, but the average is a minimum of five weeks prior to the onset of heat), their body’s electroreceptors will accept the presence of a fellow omega in lieu of an alpha and their penile knot. In short, their body will bypass the _nodo sensorem_ , if pressed into a ‘survival’ situation (or of they can trick their bodies into believing it’s such).

As previously mentioned, omegas are uniquely fertile; multiple-births are the rule, rather than the exception. During any given heat, the accepted chances for various multiplicities are as follows: 50% twins, 30% triplets, 10% quadruplets, 5% quintuplets, 4% for any number higher than five, and only a 1% chance of a single birth. As of January, 2010, the record for an omega litter – and yes, they’re actually referred to as _litters_ – was 10. Contrary to popular superstition, there is no scientific backing to the belief that the size of an alpha’s knot during intercourse is directly proportional to the number of offspring conceived. |  [](http://s220.photobucket.com/user/AuriliaWestlake/media/TidbitonImmunityofChildren.jpg.html)  
---|---  
  
It is unknown whether or not this tendency towards multiple-births is why omegas’ bodies are better-designed for pregnancy, or if it is the fact that they’re so suited to being pregnant which led to their suitability for multiples; it’s rather a chicken-and-egg scenario. However, the fact remains that omegas _are_ more suited than beta females for the task of carrying children. As a case in point, omega pregnancies last for only six months, not the typical nine suffered by betas (specifically, omega gestation is 26 weeks, counted from the first day of their last heat, and are detectable by over-the-counter pregnancy tests by the end of the first week following the end of their last heat). This suitability is also the reason why only 1% of omega pregnancies induce prior to term (excluding those cases wherein premature labor was triggered by some sort of physical trauma, such as a car accident or the like).

Now, since a litter of more than two makes for an unwieldy body, instincts for a heavily-pregnant omega insist on ‘nesting’ – the main reason why an alpha must prove themselves as a caregiver and provider (more on this in the section headed ‘Behaviors and Pair-Bonding’). ‘Bed rest’ is what betas call it, mistakenly believing that ‘nesting’ is the same thing as setting up the nursery and so on. Omegas, much like beta women, also have the option to breastfeed, and produce levels of milk equal to the needs of their litters. Omegas will _not_ go into heat for 18-24 months following birth, regardless of whether or not they choose to breastfeed their babies.

Unlike beta women, omegas remain fertile well into their sixties. The oldest omega on record as having conceived naturally gave birth at the age of 73 (a litter of five). And though beta women are considered ‘high-risk’ during pregnancies after about the age of 35, there have been no records to date of omegas suffering the same sorts of risks (a higher chance of genetic abnormalities, gestational diabetes, etc.) regardless of age. As an omega ages, there are no ‘signs’ of oncoming age-induced sterility – no ‘hot flashes’, no change in their personal heat-rhythm – they simply stop having heats. The male portion of their anatomy remains fertile, however, until death.

* * *

_**Behaviors and Pair-Bonding**_

**Behaviors Unique to A/Ωs**

Shortly after arriving in this world, during a discussion on A/Ω bonding behaviors, it was revealed to me that, without additional clarification, people of this world tend to think of alphas as the same as those idiotic individuals in this world who personify the worst of traditional male gender-roles – you know the stereotype, I’m sure. The kind of man who is arrogant, selfish, and demanding; the one who, in most instances, has his family so cowed that there is never anything out of place, dinner is on the table precisely when he wants it, and so on. Nothing could be further from the truth. In my world, alphas are generally very kind, caring people. The medical profession in particular boasts a higher percentage of unbonded alphas than any other industry. The reason for this is that an alpha’s instincts are to care for, nurture, and protect their omega, not to use power or force to make an omega submit. In fact, if an alpha were to attempt to force themselves or their will on an omega, said alpha would shortly find themselves bereft of the omega’s company. (See the section on omega physiology – specifically, the part detailing the role of _vagina dentata_ – for more information.)

For all that alphas are generally easy-going, and tend to be rather solicitous towards their omega (whether bonded or courting), there are occasions wherein it becomes clear just why alpha physiology developed a denser, stronger musculature with the endurance and metabolism to support it. Violent conflicts can (and do) arise whenever two alphas are in direct competition for the same omega; they tend to lavish gifts (proving they’re good providers) on the omega while simultaneously attempting to get one another to back down. This is rather like the displays and conflicts found throughout much of nature – if you’ve ever seen a documentary on deer, or had cause to see it in real life, you can understand the type of behavior which surfaces when two alphas find themselves pursuing the same omega. This is not the only time an alpha puts their unique physicality to use. They serve as protectors to their omega and their offspring. There is little in the world that can be as fundamentally frightening as an alpha whose family has been threatened.

As far as omegas are concerned, their general behaviors tend to be somewhat more selfish. With producing offspring being such a difficult task for most of society, omegas are revered for their abundant fertility. Whether this is the cause or simply a product of evolution is unknown, but omegas seem to have an innate sense of entitlement. Some omegas take it to the extreme, however, using their alpha’s need to provide to insist on absurd or impossible-to-obtain items. I knew one omega who, when his alpha was courting him, would specifically request fresh dates (the fruit) in mid-spring (date season is late August) – this was back shortly after the end of WWII, just to put a little perspective on it. I knew another omega who left all the housework to their alpha – neither ever really commented on it, but it was obvious to me that it was yet another example of the omega selfishness in action.

**Partnerships vs. Pair-Bonds**

Ignoring the other gender groupings available, there are two basic forms of A/Ω couples: Partnerships and Pair-Bonds. These exist separately from the societal ideals of spouse, and are resultant from A/Ω physiology. 

Of the two pairings, partnerships are less formal. An A/Ω partnership exists to address the instinctual requirements of alphas to provide for and protect an omega, and the omega’s need to be cared for. To put it in terms this world can easily understand – a partnership is a biologically-driven codependent relationship. Whether or not the individuals partnered engage in sexual intercourse is up to the individuals themselves, but one defining characteristic of a partnership is the lack of sex during the omega partner’s heats. Partnerships themselves are used in two main ways: to ensure domestic compatibility and as a coping mechanism to appease their instincts among alphas and omegas who, for whatever reason, have not pair-bonded.

Pair-bonds, on the other hand, are much more involved. If an alpha and omega go through with a heat-supported mating that results in the conception of at least one child, the pair’s physiology actually shifts. Research is still ongoing as to the complete set of circumstances required, but it is known that the process begins when the omega’s _vagina dentata_ engage during mating, and ends when the specific pheromones produced by both halves of the bond shift to produce a slightly different scent than before. The pair winds up imprinted on each other to the exclusion of all others – essentially, this means that a pair-bond precludes any possible sexual attraction for anybody else. It is believed that this trait evolved to provide a stable environment for the pair’s offspring. As you might imagine, in most cases, partnerships eventually lead to pair-bonds.

The downside to pair-bonds is that they are unbreakable and irreversible. If a bonded pair are separated for any significant amount of time, both partners moods rapidly begin to spiral downwards. The defining study into this quirk of A/Ω behavior was done in the mid-1960s and it was revealed that 90% of pair-bonds can handle a separation of up to two weeks before their moods begin to deteriorate. After that point, depression rapidly sets in, with suicidal thoughts and behaviors manifesting at around six to eight weeks. The depression can be staved off if the pair have young children (the parental instincts to protect and care for their offspring overpower the pull of the bond itself), but once the children reach an age where they are capable of looking after themselves (the study revealed this to be at around the age of twelve), the depression returns. If separated by death, it is not uncommon for the remaining half of a pair-bond to pine away, and rather quickly at that. If there are no children to look after, the surviving half of a broken pair-bond can ‘will’ themselves to die within days of reaching the ‘acceptance’ stage of grief. Autopsies universally show only the most infinitesimal traces of serotonin and no traces of dopamine at all (serotonin basically gives people a sense of well-being, dopamine is the ‘reward’ chemical and responsible for feelings of pleasure), but no concrete cause of death (they just ‘turn off’).

* * *

**_Laws and Culture_ **

There are very few A/Ω-specific laws on the books in most developed countries – any longer, at any rate. Prior to the Gender Liberation Movement (known in this world as two separate events: Suffrage and Women’s Lib), there were laws regulating what ‘carriers’ and ‘the breeding portion of the population’ could and could not do. About the only A/Ω-specific laws that still exist are the ones concerning alpha behaviors. Specifically, most developed nations require alphas to carry what is known as ‘sparring insurance’ to protect against injury or death sustained as a result of alpha/alpha dominance displays. Currently, the minimum coverage required in the US is $100,000 (the UK requires a similar level of coverage, £50,000, but Japan requires nearly three times that amount). This insurance operates much like car insurance, with higher rates for younger, rasher alphas (unless bonded), with rates increasing after each time it’s needed to be used. (Keep in mind that this insurance requirement does not supersede other laws such as those against assault, much like car insurance doesn’t change the laws governing driving while intoxicated.)

Another law in most developed nations, specifically those which have educational requirements, is that all individuals are schooled in the general biology of all genders (yes, my world had uncomfortable health classes, too!). It varies by nation, but most schools also offer A/Ω-specific classes. In the US, A/Ωs are not required to attend these additional classes (but are strongly encouraged to do so), as is the case in both the UK and Spain. Portugal, France, and Canada, however, have these A/Ω-specific classes as a requirement for any alpha or omega student.

Since fertility is such a difficult thing for the majority of the population to master, most developed countries also offer financial ‘bonuses’ (such as tax breaks, special subsidies, and grants) to any couple who manage to have children. These bonuses are offered regardless of the pairs’ genders, though with how fertile A/Ω pairs tend to be, they wind up being the ones who benefit most.

One of the most startling differences between my world and this one is the cultural stigma of being ‘gay’. In my world, since alphas and omegas are indistinguishable from beta males, homosexuality is not considered to be anything worth noting. The only exception to this is when it is visually obvious that a couple is incapable of producing children. As you might imagine, this tends to apply solely to fB/fB couples, as all other gender combinations could easily be mistaken for either a traditional male/female beta couple or an A/Ω couple. However, this is solely a cultural thing – there are no laws which keep female betas from marrying one another (not since the last of the GLM victories in 1973).

* * *

_**In Closing** _

I’ve one last thing to say before bringing this pamphlet to a close:

It’s undecided whether A/Ωs are throwbacks to an earlier version of _Homo sapiens_ or if they’re the next evolutionary step or if it’s simply a quirk of our genetic legacy – the so-called ‘experts’ are about equally divided among the three camps.

I’ll leave you to form your own opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a lot of ΑΒΩ fans might be disappointed with my lack of 'bond bites', but I don't have any latent vampire kinks, and as such find that part of the ΑΒΩ idea-set to be mildly off-putting. Instead, I figured out another way.
> 
> Furthermore, I know that most ΑΒΩ fics have 'alpha females'. This is another idea which I can't really wrap my head around and so disposed of it. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone.
> 
> As I said before, though - if you like the ideas and information I came up with, feel free to adopt it for your very own. Likewise, if anyone more artistically-inclined than myself wants to take a crack at making some better illustrations, I'd welcome it.
> 
> I'm also not 100% sure whether or not my formatting for the illustrations+text portions will work correctly on screens that have been magnified (or made smaller) - I hope it works, though. Let me know if you're having any problems. Thanks in advance.
> 
> And no, I have no idea when my fic using this guide will actually get posted - I want to finish a couple of my WIPs (over on ff.net) first.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sex and Gender: A Biological and Social Guide to the Omegaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966128) by [PrincessPestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/PrincessPestilence)




End file.
